Paralyzer
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: Well, i'm not paralyzed, but i seem to be struck by you... parigs include major 86/60, minor 1/362, 2/5, and verry minor 3/4, 10/74.239 and a new pairing that i thought of first, 19th century/Lizzie devine! GO ME! t for paranoya and weird humor.


Paralyzer

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or Fanny and Patton.

_I hold on so nervously  
>To me and my drink<br>I wish it was cooling me  
>But so far, has not been good<br>It's been shitty  
>And I feel awkward, as I should<em>

He was in Lime Rickey's soda bar. It had been a hard day at the arctic training base. He was holding on almost nervously to his root beer. He wished that it would cool him down a little. Today had been a really bad day, and the great Patton Drilovski felt awkward. Not like he should…

_This club has got to be  
>The most pretentious thing<br>Since I thought you and me  
>Well I am imagining<br>A dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place<br>_

That was when she walked in. her usual stomping way of walking was overtaken by an almost catlike grace, her red hair tied back in a thick braid. The Irish girl walked to the counter and ordered- unlike what most girls would order- a root beer. The girl was a true drinker. Not many kids- boy or girl- could take much of the stuff, and Patton had seen Fanny drink it to the point that most would be on a sugar rush for life, but not her. And at the moment his imagination was taking them both to that invitingly dark corner in the back of the bar.

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<em>

He wasn't paralyzed, but zero, he was struck by her. He wanted to make her move… toward him… she always stood so still. And at the moment, she was moving to the dance floor by herself. He went out to meet the girl on the floor… and suddenly, he found himself dragging her into his arms.

"Hello, Fanny," he whispered in her ear.

"Hello Patton," she purred.

It was amazing how pretty her voice was if she wasn't screaming at people. It was amazing how beautiful her eyes were… and if her body could do what her eyes could do, she'd probably move right through him…

_I hold out for one more drink  
>Before I think<br>I'm looking too desperately  
>But so far has not been fun<br>I should just stay home  
>If one thing really means one<br>_

He got another root beer for himself and her. He was looking to desperate, at least to himself. But until now, his day had not been fun. And he suddenly noticed Rachel standing at the bar. She was smirking as she looked at her two best friends who were dancing to a song that everyone knew… zero this was gonna get complicated, because a lot of KND operatives were there at this time. It was KND night.

This club will hopefully  
>Be closed in three weeks<br>That would be cool with me  
>Well I'm still imagining<br>A dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place <p>

This place would hopefully be gone soon. That would have been cool with him. Meanwhile. He was still hoping that he could somehow drag the Irish girl into that dark corner… for his sanity's sake; he was hoping that he couldn't. Hoping that she wouldn't punch him out of her way… The surprise still on her face was enough to say that she might not…

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

She meanwhile was in the same state of mind as her captor(so to speak) was. But as the song played on, she realized that he might be playing with her (you know, get her temperature to rise out of control and make her feel as if she was falling off of a cliff without a parachute…) and that he might not really mean it… so, she decided to play along with him (even if those reading this know that he's not playing with her- remember, she has a low opinion of boys and their motives… ever since 19th century cheated on her with Lizzie Devine… which was why she was here tonight.)

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

_**everyone else's perspective**_

As two of the most famous commanders of the KND were on the dance floor- doing the tango to a rock song- the other operatives watched in awe.

"Oh, this is so going on the 10 o'clock KNN worldwide news…" sniggered numbuh 2 as he sat with numbuh 5.

"tell me about it," numbuh 1 laughed, his arms around his new- and better- girlfriend, numbuh 362.

They all looked over at numbuh 10- who didn't look the least bit interested in what was going on with the two loudest commanders in the whole organization, instead looking at numbuh 74.239 with interest.

Rachel laughed. "Those two are totally paralyzed by each other and neither one would ever admit it… kind of like Kuki and Wally, though they fight so much more than the two of them"

I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

_**And now, a word from Angel of Pandemonium: OKAY, well, this took a little longer than usual… but R&R hope you enjoyed it. Thanks!**_


End file.
